A hundred Words Through the Generation
by Room.Shambles
Summary: Ciaossu! Behind this little title is a series of 100 word drabbles from a challenge I found online. Each chapter will be made up of 5 drabbles centered around a specific character. I hope you enjoy reading! (Please don't forget to R&R)
1. Prima cinque

**A/N: Hello minna! Thi'll be the first challenge I take, so I hope it's up to standards! **

**My name is and I wish that I did own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Too bad I don't 'cause if did tsu and Kyoko would be much closer than canon.**

* * *

><p>Introduction: Sawada Tsunayoshi<p>

It was the first day of kindergarten at Namichuu elementary school. Shyly stepping up to the front of the class after much encouragement was a small, some would say petite boy with a fluffy mass of brown hair and large caramel eyes.

"Eh? Don't be shy, go ahead and introduce yourself to the class!" Suzuki Kaori had seen a lot of shy children during her years at Namichuu elementary, but this little boy was shaking like a leaf!

"H-hajimem-m-mashite, w-w-watas-shi wa S-sawad-da Ts-suna-ayoshi desu..." Bowing quickly before anyone could see his red face.

" Well then, welcome to Namichuu, Tsunayoshi-Kun!"

* * *

><p><strong>Like the first one?<strong>

* * *

><p>2. Complicated: Sawada Tsunayoshi<p>

A young boy with fluffy brown hair was gazing out of a window into the night.

"Ne, Mama… why isn't Papa ever here?" Nana Sawada was all in all one of the sweetest women in the world, and it near broke her heart hearing her only son asking why his father wasn't here, at home and spending time with them.

Gently sitting down besides Tsuna she wrapped her arms around him and began to stroke his soft hair, for a while mother and son stared into the silent night.

"Well, Tsu-kun Papa's really busy with work."

"Oh…"

"It's complicated"

* * *

><p><strong>Second one's sad...<strong>

* * *

><p>3. Making History: Hibari Kyoya<p>

Hibari Heizo watched his son with appraising cold eyes as the young boy poured over tomes and text depicting various martial arts, combat and weapon forms. Until he noticed his son concentrating on a particular volume.

"Hamahiga No Tonfa Kata"

Young, bright grey eyes met trial hardened slate, every so slowly Hibari Kyoya gained a single nod of approval from his reserved father. Next morning Kyoya was awakened by his father, motioning for him to follow Hibari Heizo lead the young skylark to the house courtyard. Just beginning his training, Hibari Kyoya's natural talent foreshadowed the history he would create.

* * *

><p><strong>I was thinking, tenth reviewer (If people actually review) if they want it, I'll write a oneshot for them, any anime character.<strong>

* * *

><p>4. Rivalry: Yamamoto Takeshi<p>

Yamamoto Takeshi was an adorable child, only five years old and could crack even the most inflexible adults into giving in. He was completely different when he was on a baseball field, his cute and bubbly demeanor changed into a smaller, more compact form of a professional player.

"… Did you see that? The little squirt plays like a grade school student…" Namimori Elementary didn't really know what to do with the little baseball tyke.

"We'll beat you next time!" Seizen Elementary had gone undefeated until today.

What they didn't see was a light shining in Takeshi's eyes, excitement and rivalry.

* * *

><p><strong>Am I trying too hard for R&amp;R's? Anyways, I think this is what chibi Takeshi was like.<strong>

* * *

><p>5. Unbreakable: Sasagawa Ryohei<p>

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Sasagawa Ryohei, more than anything else was fiercely protective of his little sister, Sasagawa Kyoko. She seemed so fragile, that older boys in Namimori elementary would gang up on her and push her around for fun.

When he saw Ryohei dashed to his senpai and tried to snatch his little Imouto's books back.

"What're you going to do, _kouhai_?" The senior students shoved the little silver haired savior hard into the pavement.

Flames in his eyes.

Sasagawa Ryohei would fight tooth and nail to protect those he cared for most this was his unbreakable vow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright! that was the last one of the five! I really hope you enjoyed reading this, I'll try to update as regularly as I can. Also, please check out my other fanfictions if you have the time.**

**Ciao¬**


	2. Sei a Dieci

**A/N: Ciaossu! Hello all of you awesome people who bothered to click on this fanfic! I'm Shambles and I really hope you enjoy this series of 100 word oneshots. **

**I do not, own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn. If I did I'd be living a utter dream. **

* * *

><p>6. Obsession: Rokudo Mukuro<p>

To be noticed, to be wanted, to be remembered, that's all Rokudo Mukuro wanted. He was held in the basement of some mafia family that decided that he would never be any of those things. To them he was just a brat of the streets that no one would miss.

So, as he sat there in a dark and putrid corner of a test room he began to think about the world outside. Soon his mind was completely occupied by thoughts of freedom and then power. It didn't take long for something much more sinister to take root, obsession.

* * *

><p><strong> I genuinely like Mukuro, he just scares me sometimes.<strong>

* * *

><p>7. Eternity: Reborn<p>

Eternity, that's all they have left, stuck in childish forms of which they once were, to stand guard as the ageless protectors of sky, storm, cloud, lightning, rain, sun, and mist.

As he stared at chubby hands and then to his companions, all staring in shock at each other he resigned himself to this fate. They would head their separate ways, each to different corners of the globe, to try to piece back the life they once had. Tilting his fedora lower upon his brow he slowly began to stride down that accursed mountain, to exist until eternity itself ended.

* * *

><p><strong>In the manga all of the Arcobaleno seemed really bitter about becoming what they did, I thought this would be fitting.<strong>

* * *

><p>8. Gateway: Dokuro Chrome<p>

She was alone, always alone. It didn't matter that there were dozens of maids and staff, she was alone and no one seemed to care. The only thing that could make her smile, was the little would kittens she would spot from her room. All day she just stared out her bedroom window, to her, her entire existence was a locked gateway.

It wasn't until the fateful day when she got into an accident, did the locked gate begin to rust. It wasn't until he appeared before her that the gateway crashed to the ground, that she was free.

* * *

><p><strong>To Chrome, Mukuro is her savior from Death as well as a life of looking out a window, but never opening a door.<strong>

* * *

><p>9. Death: Vongola Nono<p>

He could feel it's cold whisper from the moment he woke up until the last seconds until he slipped into sleep. Death is a fickle mistress and will hover at your side until you succumb to her silent embrace. And soon, Vongola Nono would welcome her embrace, his sons already taken before their time; his wife passed on many years before.

He couldn't though, not yet. Not when the heir to the Vongola family was still unaware of his great burden, not when there were still tasks set before him. Sighing, he resigned himself to the knowledge that he couldn't accept Death's embrace just quite yet.

* * *

><p><strong>I think Vongola Nono is sort of like a grandfather in a way, so I don't really think he could rest easy unless he knew that the future of the famiglia was secure.<strong>

* * *

><p>10. Opportunities: Gokudera Hayato<p>

He loved playing the piano, for him it was an escape from the life of a Mafioso. The way the music steadily flowed from the piano, it took him to a place where he wasn't the son of Don Gokudera **(A/N: His father is a mafia Don, however not really sure if the name is correct.),** where he was just himself.

Right now he was in the little piano room playing for his older sister. Right now, at this moment ho didn't care who was listening; he would play to his hearts content on this tiny little golden opportunity presented to him. These chances, opportunities were what the son of a Don, a miniature Mafioso looked forwards to the most.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmmm, I don't really think the last one came out just right. I really love Gokudera though, so I had to write something about him, ne? Please review and hope you like my little drabble series!**

**Ciao~**


	3. Venti Meno Cinque

**A/N: Ciaossu~ Hi there everyone, sorry for the delay. It's been a bit stressed since school exams are happening, but I promise I'll update a lot more frequently during the summer.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn... Otherwise Adult!Acrobaleno would have more screen time ^.^**

* * *

><p>11. 33%: Yamamoto Takeshi<p>

"Takeshi! Is this your term test!?" Takeshi's father, owner of Takesushi was holding up a term exam paper, on the front was in red pen, a large percentage: 33%. Not even close to the class average, or acceptable marks. Honestly! Even though he was a baseball star, and the school's male idol; his grades were just terrible!56

"Hah hah… I promise I'll try harder Dad!" Cue a sweat drop falling from Takeshi's brow, he knew his grades were bad but to tell the truth he didn't think they'd be that bad… _"At least I thought they weren't."_

"Don't make me hire a tutor!"

* * *

><p><strong>I can imagine this happening. Can you?<strong>

* * *

><p>12. Dead Wrong: Gokudera Hayato<p>

All the scorn, all the whispers behind his back, every unsavory, wicked piece of scum the Mafia underworld had to offer had once nearly pushed him to the breaking point. He was the unwanted Mafioso, the mobster without a family. And then, he traveled to Japan and met him. Vongola Decimo, the candidate at least. He didn't mock him like the others, no. Even when he tried to kill him, he showed mercy and instead accepted him into the Famiglia. Now he's a guardian to the most influential Famiglia in the world. Seems like they were all **dead wrong**.

* * *

><p><strong>Hayato has a rough back story, so I thought this theme fit well with him.<strong>

* * *

><p>13. Running Away: Irie Shoichi<p>

Always afraid, scared of the world around him, and it only got worse! That cow kid?! He managed to drive it all over the edge, and now he's stuck in a mess that is more than anyone could ever imagine. A dimension traveling psycho, his college life in shambles, and somehow getting involved between a battle of the most powerful people on Earth.

"Shoichi-kun~ How are you today? We're going to be late for lectures today, C'mon let's go~." Run away, run away. Fear can control you, and if you don't stand up to it you'll forever be running.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Shoichi, I feel sorry for him, having to deal with Byakuran all the time.<strong>

* * *

><p>14. Judgment: Bovino Lambo<p>

"WAHHHHH!" He was a small child; Lambo Bovino, hard to believe that he would be the heir to the Bovino Famiglia. His father had held him up and pronounced to the Famiglia: "This child, will someday be the leader of the Bovino Famiglia legacy, it is our responsibility to ensure he succeeds."

Like a divine force his father had set a burden greater than anything a child should have to bear. To become the future of a legacy, and to carry on the blood stained banner of a Famiglia. Judgment had been passed, and although he might not know it at the time his future was written before him.

* * *

><p><strong>I believe Lambo's father is the head of the Bovino Famiglia, and since he's the heir it makes sense that a lot of responsibility would be put on the little guy.<strong>

* * *

><p>15. Seeking Solace: Sasagawa Kyoko<p>

"Are you afraid?" A little voice within the far reaches of her mind, ever taunting and mocking. She was the school idol, adored by countless peers. She was always kind and sweet, always there for anyone who needed advice, a friend, or someone to confide in.

What about her, who was there for her? Who was there when her perfect little mask started to crack? When everything around her felt surreal and fake? Who was there for her to confide in, to comfort her, who to provide her solace?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay~ The first civilian member of the series has a drabble now~ Alright this has been the latest installation of A Hundred Words Through the Generation, hope you read and review, and hopefully if you like this series you'll read the chapters that come out later.**

**Ciao~**


End file.
